


Bagietka

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kise is working in bakery and Akashi meets him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagietka

Mała miejscowość, typowy kurort wypoczynkowy. W oddali majaczy dostojna góra Fuji z czubkiem pokrytym śniegiem, bliższe górki porastają gęste lasy iglaste, a cały widok przesłania ogromne, stare drzewo wiśni, które obecnie kwitnie, umilając turystom zwiedzanie swoimi delikatnymi, różowymi płatkami. Perfekcyjny pejzaż do namalowania, ewentualnie by delektować się tradycyjnym śniadaniem na tarasie apartamentu. Właśnie tak siedział Akashi, popijając poranną zieloną herbatę. Gdyby dokładniej się przyjrzeć, zza gałęzi wyłania się kręta uliczka idąca w dół. Po bokach przycupnęły chatki i kilka sklepików, a jednym z nich była mała piekarnia. Codziennie rano otwierał ją młody, może w wieku Seijuurou, chłopak. Przystojny blondyn o złotych oczach, z kolczykiem w uchu. Miał dość delikatną urodę, aczkolwiek był bardzo przystojny. Oczywiście nie umknął uwadze żadnej z dziewcząt mieszkających, pracujących czy po prostu będących w wiosce. No i Akashiego. Co prawda jeszcze go nie widział, ale opowieści słyszał dużo. Jaki przystojny, jaki miły, jaki grzeczny i tak dalej… Wszyscy się nim zachwycali. I tak jak wszystkie zakochane panny, Akashi także codziennie odwiedzał piekarnię po dwa, trzy razy, by w końcu na niego trafić.

Trafił po trzech dniach. Wszedł, gdy chłopak akurat niósł kosz ze świeżo wypieczonymi bagietkami. Podszedł do lady, gdzie stała grupka gimnazjalistek, które miały akurat wakacje. Trajkotały do niego jedna przez drugą, a on zakłopotany odpowiadał im krótko. W końcu kątem oka zauważył Akashiego. Zarumienił się lekko. Przeprosił nastolatki i podszedł do niego.

\- Kise Ryouta do usług – przywitał go z uśmiechem modela.

Poprosił o bagietkę cicho. Ten zagadnął go, pakując ją:

 - Na wakacjach? – zapytał cicho, coś pisząc w notesie. Najwyraźniej kasa była zepsuta.

\- Tak… - odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, podając mu zapakowaną bagietkę.

\- W takim razie miłego pobytu życzę – odpowiedział.

Pożegnali się i Akashi wyszedł na zewnątrz. Odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić oszalałe serce. W końcu się udało.  Pokręcił stanowczo głową. Jak mógł zachowywać się w taki sposób?! Niczym nastolatka podkochująca się w swoim idolu! Wrócił do apartamentu, rozpakował wszystkie zakupy, a na koniec bagietkę. Pociął ją ładnie, posmarował twarożkiem i polał miodem. Zaparzył czarnej herbaty i usiadł na tarasie, by znów delektować się jedzeniem oraz widokiem. Dopiero odnosząc naczynia, zauważył, że na papierze, w który była zawinięta bagietka, blondyn zapisał swój numer, e-mail i krótką notkę zakończoną serduszkiem. Akashi mimowolnie się uśmiechnął zadowolony, że się mu od razu spodobał. Oczywiście od razu wziął telefon i wysłał mu wiadomość:

_Dzisiaj wieczorem u mnie?_

Kise skończył akurat sprzątać, gdy przyszła do niego wiadomość. Pisnął tylko, gdy zorientował się, kto pisze.

\- Ryouta, co się stało? – zapytała go siostra, znosząca kosze z wystawy.

\- Akashicchi do mnie napisał! – zawołał uradowany.

\- A… To tamten z liceum? – westchnęła niezbyt zadowolona.

\- Co to za niezadowolenie?! – oburzył się – W końcu! Odezwał się!

\- Cieszysz się, mimo, że cię zostawił w tej trzeciej klasie? – zapytała, jakby zła.

\- Ale… Ale może chce wrócić? – odparł naiwnie i zabrał się za odpisywanie.

_Oczywiście, Akashicchi! (_ _｀・_ _ω_ _・_ _´)”  Gdzie dokładnie jesteś?_

Czekał z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź. Po chwili przyszła wiadomość z dokładnym adresem i godziną.

\- Okej, nie będzie mnie dzisiaj na kolacji! – oświadczył, wbiegając po schodach do mieszkalnej części budynku. Zrezygnowana siostra pokręciła tylko głową, mrucząc pod nosem o naiwności brata. Kise spojrzał na zegarek. Miał dwie godziny na przygotowanie.

Zaraz po wiadomości od Kise, Akashi zabrał się za przygotowania. Uprzątnął mieszkanie, przygotował stół i zabrał się za robienie kolacji. Dokładnie umył świeżą sałatę i dojrzałe pomidory, które następnie pociął na ćwiartki. Pociął resztę bagietki z wcześniej i lekko spryskał ją oliwą. Położył na niej grube plastry koziego sera. Zabrał się za przygotowanie sosu vinaigrette na bazie białego octu, do którego dodał trochę ziół. Ze spiżarni wyciągnął sok pomarańczowy i z mango, które włożył do lodówki, gdzie chłodziły się już biały i ciemny rum oraz angostura. Poszedł wykąpać się i przebrać. Wybrał czarne spodnie i białą koszulę, na którą narzucił czarną kamizelkę. Poprawił jeszcze przydługie włosy. Wrócił do kuchni, by wstawić do piekarnika bagietkę.

Kise przyszedł pół godziny później. Ubrany w elegancki wieczorowy garnitur, który leżał na nim wręcz idealnie.

\- Yo, Akashicchi! – przywitał się uradowany, tak, jakby znali się od dawna.

\- Dobry wieczór, Kise-kun – odparł niepewnie Akashi.

Uśmiech Ryout osłabł trochę. Blondyn wszedł do środka niepewnie i spojrzał na stojącego przed nim Seijuurou. Nadal był od niego sporo niższy.

\- Ach więc naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – zapytał cicho Kise.

Akashi przechylił lekko głowę na bok, zbity z tropu.

\- Dwa lata temu miałem wypadek i straciłem pamięć – odpowiedział ostrożnie – Znaliśmy się wcześniej?

Kise wbił wzrok w podłogę, przez chwilę jego zagryzając tylko dolną wargę. W końcu na niego spojrzał z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, od drugiej klasy gimnazjum. Byliśmy w jednej drużynie koszykówki. A w liceum to nawet byliśmy parą – odparł z żalem.

Akashiego wyraźnie zamurowało.

\- Parą? – zdziwił się.

\- Tak. Ale potem ze mną zerwałeś – odparł z zakłopotanym śmiechem – A dwa dni później zniknąłeś… Chyba właśnie przez ten wypadek.

Akashi zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Dlaczego z tobą zerwałem? – zapytał dość głupio.

Kise zaśmiał się tylko.

\- Nadal nie wiem – odpowiedział cicho – A możemy o tym zapomnieć i znowu być razem?

Akashi spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Czy to dobry pomysł?

Kise podszedł do niego bliżej i pocałował go krótko.

\- Ja nadal cię kocham, Akashicchi – odparł ze śmiechem i przytulił go mocno – Więc bądźmy razem… Proszę.

Akashi przytulił go mocno i poczuł, że do jego oczu napływają łzy, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

\- D… Dobrze. Bądźmy razem – zgodził się, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu.

Kise zaśmiał się tylko i tak jak kiedyś, pocałował go w kark.

\- Witaj z powrotem, Akashicchi.

 

 

 


End file.
